Red Silk
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: Kadiri's parents are gone on vacation, having left her behind to bring up her grades, she decides that studying isn't exactly what she's in the mood for. Lemon one-shot!


Kadiri sat in her room, bored out of her mind since her family was gone for the weekend and made her stay behind because her grades "weren't at the level of her full intelligence." She was about ready to pull out her own hair when she heard her cell phone ring. She couldn't have jumped off her bed fast enough to retrieve the phone from her dresser. It was a text from Kaoru. She smiled as she read it._ I miss you_.

**I miss you more**. She responded and leaned her hip against the edge of the drawers as she waited for his reply. Though it had only been a few days since she had last seen him, it felt like an eternity since she had last kissed him and felt his skin on hers. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way he touched her when they were alone and nearly fell to the floor out of fright when her phone once again went off. _What are you doing?_

She thought hard about all of the things she could say to him, but went with something simple and also something that contained a hint he would easily pick up on.** Nothing and my parents aren't home**. She would have simply asked him to come over, but she's known for weeks that her parents have her phone (both her texts and calls) monitored. Her phone went off once again. _That must suck. I was actually just about to go out, so I'll talk to you later._ She didn't respond knowing he had picked up on her actual meaning. Almost in a rush, she placed her phone back on her dresser and pushed away from it heading into her bathroom to freshen up for Kaoru.

About twenty minutes later she heard something at her window, knowing exactly who it was, she threw the magazine she had been reading onto the floor and opened the window. Kaoru was standing just under it and she motioned to have him go around to the side of the house.

Kadiri ran out of her room and down the stairs of her family's estate to let him in. As soon as she did, she was swept up into his arms as he kissed her deeply, pinning her to the wall. Gently and with a giggle, she pushed him off placing a finger over her lips, telling him to be quiet. Kadiri took his hand and led him through the house, back up to her room.

No sooner had she shut the door, was he back to kissing her. She didn't push him away this time. He broke the kiss only to whisper, "I meant that I _really_ missed you," into her ear. She ran her fingers through Kaoru's hair, tugging gently.

"And I meant that I _really_ missed you more," she said in a seductive voice. He smiled and kissed her neck, sucking and biting slightly. Kadiri tilted her head back as she let out a moan, giving him more access. Kaoru lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the already growing member just on the other side of his jeans.

Kaoru made his way onto her bad, laying her down so he was hovering over her. Kissing down her neck and chest as he undid the buttons on her shirt. He stopped when he got to the top of her jeans and returned to her lips. She played with the hem of his shirt, run her hands under it and over his lean muscles before pulled it over his head.

She rolled, so she was on top of him. She kissed down his jawline over his neck and down his chest until she got to one of his nipples. She knew they were his second and third most sensitive parts. Kadiri ran her tongue over the dark skin, nipping it gently as she did so. He let out a moan as her hand rubbed on the opposite one. She switched nipples, doing the exact same thing once again.

Kaoru pulled her shirt off completely so she was only in her jeans and polka-dotted bra before unhooking the bra and leaving her topless. He took her right breast into his hand as he kneaded it and listened to her moan lowly. He turned so he was once again above her. She pouted slightly, but didn't object as Kaoru began unbuttoning her pants and pulling them and her panties down her legs.

She gasped as she felt his tongue run over her nub and his fingers tease her entrance. "Kaoru," she moaned trying to be quiet, so none of the maids heard them. His fingers left her entrance only to be replaced by his hot tongue. She felt him go in and out of her as he licked up all of her juices.

When he was finished and she was squirming out of pure pleasure, he brought his mouth back to hers. She took that opportunity to bring her knee up and rub his still covered member. She frowned into the kiss and tried to undo the top button and zipper to no avail. He chuckled and got it for her, leaving it to her to get them down. She was having no success with her hands, so she brought her feet up, hooking her toes into the belt loops and pulled them down.

She sat up and pushed Kaoru back, once again fighting for dominance. She pulled his pants off completely and then his red silk boxers, tossing both away from them into some corner of the room. Kadiri took his length in her hand and leaned over so it was closer to her mouth. She looked up at him as she licked up from his balls to the head. Then she placed the head in her mouth, slowly running her tongue in circles over it. Kaoru closed his eyes and grunted out something that sounded like, "Kadiri."

Kadiri took more of him into her mouth as she bobbed her head. Kaoru placed his hands in her hair as he guided her head up and down on his member. She lifted her head up and looked at him as she crawled over him, positioning her entrance just so. He thrust into her as she brought herself down.

He leaned her back and placed her leg over his shoulder as he thrusted into her with more intensity each time. She moaned and he let out grunts. They both knew that they were on the verge of their climax and Kaoru thrusted harder as they both came. He pulled out of her and out of breath, watched as Kadiri was still coming down from her orgasm. She smiled at him with her eyes still hungering for more.

Kaoru laid down next her and she cuddled into his chest. "We should do that again," she suggested. He laughed as he ran his hands through her hair.

Kadiri's parents came home a day later and her mom stopped by her daughter's room. "So, did you get any of your school work done while we were gone?" Kadiri shook her head as her eyes ran over the stories in the magazine. "Well then what did you do?"

She shrugged and said, "Not much." Her mom let out a sigh and shut the door. Kadiri let out a sigh of relief as she glanced to a corner in the room where Kaoru's red silk boxers hanging from her lamp. Suddenly, her cell phone went off and she read the text._ I think you have something of mine._

Kadiri smiled and bit her lip as she replied; **I guess I'll just have to drop it off at your place then, won't I?**

* * *

><p>So... this was my first go at a lemon-like thing and I don't really know how well I did. Criticism (both flame or constructive) is welcome just incase I ever even think about writing another one. (though I probably won't, you never know). Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Megan (MoonDragonLove)


End file.
